Forgotten Feelings
by Mily
Summary: ShadAmy! Stumbling across Shadow in her livingroom, Amy discovers the harsh reality of letting go... FINISHED!
1. Unexpected Visitor

Hello! This is my... Da, da, da, DA!! Shadow + Amy fic, if you don't like that pairing, then I suggest you don't read. This fic is just a oneshot and I hope it doesn't suck, it's going to try to be a songfic. It might be sad in some parts but romantic too. This is not, I repeat, not a continuation of Dangerous Secrets or Close Betrayal. *Takes deep breath* here it goes... and don't you dare complain about Shadow being sissy in some parts, I don't wanna hear it ^-^  
  
Summary: After watching Sonic and Shadow both leave Amy greatly anticipates the time they both return to her. But, stumbling across Shadow in her apartment Amy learns about the truth and discovers feelings she never thought she had. Feelings she thought were forgotten...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so leave me alone. Or you can sit and read the fic, ^-^  
  
Forgotten Feelings  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Ok, Amy we'll see you later." said Sonic the true blue hero giving her the thumbs up.  
  
Shadow nodded and gave her a smile.  
  
"Both of you, come back alive!" said Amy feeling tears come to her eyes.  
  
"We will!" yelled Sonic breaking into a run with Shadow close behind.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Amy Rose woke up in a cold sweat, that was the second time that week she had dreamt about the time they both left her... even though she still had her friends she felt quite alone some nights. She wished they'd return, what had it been? Months, years? She had lost track of time...  
  
Getting up to get herself a drink of water Amy sighed forlornly as she looked at the full moon. It shone so brightly, casting shadows in the room.  
  
"Beautiful..." she breathed looking at the stars dotting the great blue heavens. She always imagined herself sitting in the moonlight with that special someone. Namely Sonic, but it seemed like he would never return. Like, he was just a memory. She still waited... for the day he and Shadow would return.  
  
Carefully stepping around various items laying on the floor, she had gotten quite messy and vowed to clean up she thought she saw something that resembled a hedgehog. She blinked and then it was gone. Sure she was starting to see things as she went to her room to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Dream*  
  
"Sonic! Hold on!" cried Shadow. They had embraced the enemy with Sonic hanging off a rocky ledge.  
  
Struggling, Sonic knew he had to get up and help Shadow. Metal Sonic was closing in fast. "I'm coming!" he yelled.  
  
Shadow used a jump dash on the robotic hedgehog sending it sprawling backwards. He quickly sped over to help Sonic just as he was about to lose his grip. "We're in this together." he said pulling him up and ignoring the searing pain in his left arm.  
  
Sonic nodded. "I know..." he said but, the robot wasn't finished yet. It revved up and charged towards the two. Thinking fast Sonic shoved Shadow out of the way and got hit by the menacing destructive robot...  
  
Shadow watched in horror as the famous Sonic the Hedgehog had been pushed off the cliff... the robot falling as well. "Noooooooo!!!!!" he yelled. "Why? Sonic why?!!" he yelled in a voice filled with angst and frustration.  
  
*end dream*  
  
"Noooooooo!" Amy yelled waking herself up, that was the most intense dream yet. She didn't have a good feeling about it... it was so disturbing she felt like crying and shed a few tears on her pink bedding. She got up to get herself another glass of water.  
  
The moon was brightly shining once again. Amy yawned and got some water from the kitchen tap. She was not prepared for what happened next...  
  
Walking back through her livingroom a figure was sitting, illuminated by the moonlight. He was hunched over holding a flesh wound on his left arm which was staining his glove red and dripping blood onto the carpet.  
  
Amy screamed and dropped her glass which shattered on the linoleum kitchen floor.  
  
"A-amy..." it gasped trying to walk but collapsing onto the floor.  
  
The pink hedgehog still couldn't bring herself to move but she wasn't as frightened anymore. Whoever this was he was too injured to hurt her anyway. She looked closer, and was struck was realization. "Shadow?! Is that you?" she said and rushed over to him.  
  
"Amy... you... remember..." he said his voice filled with pain.  
  
"Of course! Now come with me, I'll get you cleaned up..." she said and offered her arm.  
  
Shadow nodded and allowed himself to he taken into her bedroom. Amy brought out her first aid kit and set to work on him.  
  
His arm wound was bleeding very profusely. Amy applied pressure with a towel to stop the bleeding. "What happened to you...?" she asked.  
  
"We were fighting... the enemy was very strong." said Shadow putting his hand over the place where Amy had both her hands pressed on the cut.  
  
Once the bleeding had been quelled Amy got out a tube of ointment and smeared a bit on the gash. "Will Sonic come later?" she asked.  
  
Shadow winced but bravely kept his calm exterior. "Amy... I have to tell you something..." he said.  
  
"He'll come later right?" she asked not hearing him and bandaging up his arm.  
  
"That's just it..." Shadow said and stopped suddenly. Amy was patting his face with a damp warm cloth, she was so close just then. Trying to remove the dirt and dried blood.  
  
For a few slow seconds he just stared into her light green eyes. Then giving his head a shake he quickly pulled away and took the cloth from her.  
  
She just sighed. "You look awful... You can sleep here tonight... I'll go into the other room." she said and quickly left. She was sure Sonic would come later, or at least she hoped... falling asleep she curled up on the couch and had the best sleep in months.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Shadow Flashback*  
  
Running down the mountainside Shadow searched and searched for his fallen comrade. He finally spotted him in the debris of the loathsome robot.  
  
"Sonic!" yelled Shadow trying to remove the pieces of twisted metal off of him. But the poor hedgehog had bits of metal protruding from his body. "Say something! You can't die like this..." he said.  
  
Sonic stirred and opened one eye. "Shadow..." he said fighting for each breath. "I won't be coming back... with you..." he said and coughed a bit.  
  
Shadow moved closer. "You can't die... remember when I said YOU were the ultimate life-form? You still are! You'll beat this..." he said feeling tears coming to his eyes.  
  
Smiling, Sonic managed a weak chuckle. "What's this? The Shadow I know doesn't cry." he said. "Now listen to me... my last wishes..."  
  
"Yes." Shadow nodded wiping away the tears.  
  
"Tell Amy..." Sonic began and struggled with another breath. "Tell her... I've always... loved her... I'll always be her hero... but now, YOU need to be. Take care of her for me, Shadow." said Sonic drawing his last breath. "Be her hero..."  
  
Overwhelmed with sadness Shadow broke down sobbing into his right hand. He eventually buried Sonic in that very place. The last battle... the last stand of Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
The next morning Amy got up early to make breakfast for the both of them. She hummed to herself as she cooked and smiled when he got up.  
  
"Morning Shadow!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
"Good Morning..." he replied a bit shaken still. Why was she so happy? He wondered.  
  
"I hope you're hungry..." he said spooning the food onto a plate. "I think I made too much..." she said giggling slightly.  
  
Shadow nodded and graciously accepted the plate. Amy smiled again and got her own plate.  
  
He quickly wolfed it down and gave her a nervous smile. "Thank you." he said.  
  
"Oh NO, problem." Amy said. "Oh! You had something to tell me last night?" she asked trying not to show her nervousness.  
  
"Oh... yeah..." said Shadow. "Can I uh.. Tell you later?" he asked.  
  
"Um, sure... hey! You wanna go to Twinkle Park?" Amy asked hopefully.  
  
"Wha...?" Shadow began.  
  
"Awesome!" said Amy. "We'll leave around 7!" with that she flounced off into the other room grabbing her purse. "I've gotta do some shopping so see you later!" she chimed and left.  
  
"But..." Shadow said and then sighed in defeat. "Ok... but sooner or later... you WILL know the truth Amy Rose..."  
  
A/N: You like? I like! Want me to keep going? I probably will even if you don't want me too! ^-^ 


	2. The Awful Truth

Yay! So far, you all think it's good, or great, or... ^-^. Anyway, let's see if this ones just as good!  
  
Lancer272spoot: *blush* Thank You! Of course I'll continue, ^-^ one-shot means no sequel, heh  
  
Ok, in this chapter I'm using one of my friend's characters, maybe you know him 'Brett of the Zeta Emerald'. I'm using his character Turbo High Velocity for this chapter, check out his fics! They are quite a good read. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything :'( not even the character I'm borrowing! ^^;  
  
Chapter 2: The Awful Truth  
  
Walking around the mall Amy inhaled all the scents of the daytime shopping mall. Smelling a particularly nice one she walked over to the perfume store.  
  
"Smell anything you like?" asked a salesclerk.  
  
Amy thought for a moment. "Yeah, this one." she said pointing to a small frosted white glass bottle.  
  
She picked it up. "This is one of our newest scents, it's called Evening Rose. Would you like it wrapped up?" she asked.  
  
Amy gave it a final whiff. "Yes, please." she said walking off to pay for it. 'Shadow might like it, it's a subtle fragrance yet it's not enough to choke whoever smells it.' she thought and then added. 'Why do I care what Shadow likes? I'm only going to hear what happened to Sonic...' Thinking about him again made her heart ache. She missed him deeply and hoped Shadow's news were good news.  
  
"Thank you." she said walking off to another store. Glancing at the time she noticed it was getting late and she still needed to get ready. "Better hurry back!" she said to herself heading toward the exit.  
  
Arriving back at her apartment she noticed Shadow was missing. She decided he better be back my 7:00 or else...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shadow had decided he needed some time alone before his 'date'. He almost didn't see a figure lightly touch down on the ground beside him. "You!" he said whipping his head around to get a good look.  
  
"Hello." was the light reply. A crimson hedgehog with green streaks in his quills stood in the fading sunlight. He had crystal blue eyes which stared right onto the surprised black hedgehog. He wore a pair of gauntlets each gleaming in a newly illuminated streetlight. He wore a pair of black boots that cuffed at the knee, laced up in red; they looked as if they were made with raw leather. Around his waist he wore a silvery grey karate belt he also wore a pair of grey cotton pants made a slight scratching noise as he walked. Draped over him was a blue cape which bunched up hiding half of his muzzle behind it. "Long time no see." he said after Shadow had no reply.  
  
"Turbo..." he said still a bit shocked to see him. "What are you doing here...?" he asked finally.  
  
"Oh, you know, this and that." he replied. "How've yo-" he began.  
  
"Why didn't you come and help?!" Shadow chastised, now on his feet and balling his hands into tight fists.  
  
"Whoa, whoa back up. Help?" asked Turbo, truly baffled by the outburst.  
  
"It's your fault he died..." said Shadow feeling immense grief overwhelm him again.  
  
Now Turbo got serious. "What. Happened." he asked.  
  
"He's dead... Sonic died trying to save me." said Shadow. "He could've let me die, instead he played the hero again. He always does that!" said Shadow his voice raising with each sentence.  
  
"I'll ask you again." said Turbo sitting down beside Shadow on the bench. "What, happened."  
  
"Sonic and I decided to finish Metal Sonic once and for all. Of course it wasn't easy, finding the damn robot was hard enough. Eggman knew we were coming... On the last stand Metal Sonic was going for me, Sonic sacrificed himself for me. he got hit instead, Metal Sonic was destroyed but with the ultimate price..." said Shadow shedding a few tears.  
  
"And Amy?" Turbo asked, wondering how she would react to the news.  
  
"I haven't told her yet. I'm supposed to meet her at Twinkle Park of all places." he said. "Sonic's last wish was for me to take care of her. What time is it?" he asked and added. "I'll tell her there."  
  
Turbo looked at the sky. "It looks about 6:30, go easy on her. You know how emotional she can get." he said.  
  
"As if you care..." said Shadow. "We needed you and you didn't come. Were you too busy?" he asked.  
  
That last comment really irked the crimson hedgehog. "Listen, Did you ever tell me in the first place?" he asked looking at Shadow who had no answer. "Now is NOT the time to be blaming anyone. I know you're feeling woeful right now. Sonic wouldn't want this, you know it. Now carry out his last wish, I must be leaving now." with that he jumped, soaring past the buildings and out of sight.  
  
"Right..." said Shadow turning in the direction of Amy's apartment and breaking into a run.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amy was getting a little bit worried as 6:45 rolled around. She had spent the last hour getting ready. Dressed in a white shirt and a cute pair of red short-alls. She picked out her favorite red sandles, the ones with the straps that buttoned with little hearts. Switching her usual red headband for a white one with hearts on it she decided she was ready. Now all she had to do was wait...  
  
Absentmindedly tapping her fingers on the counter she finally heard a whoosh and opened her door. Standing there was Shadow, holding a daisy nonetheless. "Let's go." he said simply.  
  
Squealing with delight Amy allowed Shadow to lift her up and run her all the way to the theme park.  
  
When they arrived Amy insisted they go on the Ferris Wheel first. She loved going up high and having it stop with them at the very top, overlooking all there was to see. The park was especially beautiful on the summer night. Lights of every colour flickering and shining on the many rides and attractions.  
  
"So can we? Please, please?" asked Amy.  
  
Shadow just shrugged. "Sure." he said giving her a look of pity as she jumped around with yay's. 'Enjoy your happiness for now Amy.' he thought to himself as they began walking towards the large attraction.  
  
Amy jumped over and said in one of the booths as Shadow paid the man and got in beside her. Both feeling a jolt as the Ferris Wheel began to turn in slow circles.  
  
"Isn't this beautiful?" Amy asked gazing at the theme park below them all the people becoming very small.  
  
Shadow glanced out the window, he hated to admit it but she was right. The view was breathtaking, taking a long look he finally looked back at Amy who had also stopped looking.  
  
"You think it's beautiful too." she said moving a bit closer to him. Then gave a small but surprised giggle as the felt the ride slow to a stop at the very top.  
  
"Amy... I" said Shadow wondering if this was the right time to tell her.  
  
"Yes, Shadow?" said Amy softly, moving in closer and laying her head on his shoulder. "I love it up here." she added. "So peaceful..." she closed her eyes snuggling into his shoulder.  
  
It's not the time, his heart told him. Instead Shadow did something very unexpected, he curved his arm around Amy letting his fingers slightly rest on her arm.  
  
For some reason Amy never wanted the ride to end, but end it did and the two hedgehogs stepped off to go somewhere else.  
  
Many rides and attractions later, Shadow noticed it was getting late. They were both sitting at a table near a drink stand. It was now of never...  
  
"Amy..." he said lightly touching her hand. "You... want to know what happened to Sonic?" he asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
  
Amy didn't catch it. "Yeah, Shadow?" she asked sipping her Ice Tea.  
  
"I knew I'd have to tell you this sooner or later... the reason Sonic didn't return is..." he paused and then looking Amy straight in the eye he told her everything. Trying not to leave a single thing out but softening it enough for her so as not to completely traumatize her. As he finished Amy had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Amy..." he said.  
  
Lip trembling and shoulders shaking she managed a few words. "You... I... don't believe you..." then suddenly standing up she burst into tears. "You're lying!" she yelled. "You expect me to believe that?! I hate you, Shadow the hedgehog! Never speak to me again!" then hiding her face in her hands she ran out of there.  
  
"Amy wait!" said Shadow preparing to go after her. A firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
"Let her be." said Turbo holding him back. "She needs time to think it over."  
  
"She didn't believe me..." said Shadow dropping to his knees. "I was completely honest with her and the threw it back in my face."  
  
"She loved him, Shadow. More than you can imagine. What you just said is more than she can bear at this point." he said.  
  
Shadow still in shock turned and ran in the opposite direction from Amy. He didn't need this, if she didn't believe him. Fine!  
  
A/N There we go! 'Nother chapter done. Tell me what you think! ^-^ 


	3. Grief and Forgiveness

Ah, This fics progressing rather nicely innit? Here's chapter 3, it may be the last chapter but if you guys want more then review! I might write more. Sorry this took so long, had a bit of the writers block and needed to take a break. ^^; 

*readers glare* 

What?! It happens to everyone! But yeah, I'm sorry all. Anyway, I finally discovered the perfect song! Well, I hope it is! ^_^ 

Disclaimer: Toys that make noise and annoy me must be destroyed in a fiery pit of death!!! ..... What? That was a disclaimer wasn't it? ..... ok fine... I don't own Sonic or the Evanescence song 'My Immortal' 

Chapter 3: Grief and Forgiveness 

Still running Amy didn't stop until she reached her apartment. Tears streaming down her face as she got put her key to open the door. She failed to notice a single long stemmed red rose with a note attached to it as she ran and locked herself in her room. 

"I hate him!" she yelled. "It's all his fault! I hate him and I hate Shadow!" she said and began to sob uncontrollably. 

Shadow softly knocked on the door, his heart ached to hear her crying to so hard. 

"Go away!" was the response from which no other words followed. 

Getting the hint, the black hedgehog admitted defeat and made his way to the door. 

"He reminds me of Sonic..." Amy thought to herself as she heard him leave. She felt bad but she really couldn't handle seeing anyone at this point. 

Shadow wondered if she noticed what was left behind. He felt absolutely horrible and vowed to make it up to her. He really didn't expect her to take it so hard, but remembering all the past times Sonic had spent with her made it clear. 

*Flashback* 

"Help! I can't find my bracelet!" cried a frantically searching Amy Rose. She could NOT go to the movie without it. 

Tapping his foot by the door Sonic stood waiting as patiently as he could. But he knew they were going to be late if they didn't go soon, even with his speed. 

Amy looked everywhere and still didn't find it. Finally admitting defeat she went to meet Sonic at the doorway. 

"Couldn't find it?" he asked and patted her on the back when she shook her head 'no'. "let me try... wait here." he said and walked off to her bedroom. 

Amy gawked as he walked off. Then assured herself he'd never find it. She looked everywhere, how by some miracle would he find it? 

A bit later Sonic emerged, opening his right hand he revealed the bracelet. 

Throwing her arms around him in a tight hug she squeaked. "You found it! Yay!" 

"You're welcome, but we have to go NOW." picking her up they raced toward the theater with minutes to spare. 

*End Flashback* 

Shadow sighed remembering when a bubbly Amy told him all about that 'date'. It was a harsh difference to what her emotions were now. He wondered if he should go see how she was doing but dismissed the thought thinking she would never want to see him again, for sure. 

He was half-right, Amy was still refusing to believe Sonic was dead but at the same time she knew it must be true. She tried to think of good times but it just made her heart ache and her tears flow. She felt so conflicted, thoughts whizzing about in her head. She felt like she'd never be the same again and that worried her. 

Eventually she emerged from her room to fetch herself a glass of water. She noticed something red, buried underneath her forgotten mail. Carefully lifting the pieces away she revealed a partially flattened rose with an accompanying note. She automatically picked up the rose and smelled it, inhaling it's sweet scent. Her gaze then shifted to the note she opened it and began to read. 

Dearest Amy, 

I've hurt you, mere words can not express how sorry I am. I understand if you never want to see or speak to me again, but know this. I will carry out Sonic's last wish whether you like it or not. That means I'll not allow any harm to come to you Amy Rose. 

Remember that, 

The note was signed 'Shadow'. After reading, Amy felt a little regretful about the way she treated him at the theme park. She felt a new sense of purpose, to set things right by any means possible. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Not long after, the others were told the tragic news. Knuckles and Rouge were both grieving and worried for Amy's sake. Tails was inconsolable and locked himself in his workshop. Cream didn't quite understand when her mother told her Sonic wouldn't be coming to visit her anymore. 

Rouge thought she should go and check up on Amy. After all, it had been four days with no word from the pink hedgehog. 

Softly knocking she called. "Amy? Are you alright?" she waited several minutes before raising her voice a little. "If you don't open the door I'm coming in anyway!" waiting a bit longer she did just that, she picked the lock and the door easily swung open. 

Rouge stepped inside expecting to find her somewhere but she didn't. She didn't find Amy anywhere. She wondered if she had gone out but then noticed a note laying on the counter. 

To whom it may concern 

I need to go away for a while. Do not attempt to follow me. I'm doing this for my own good and yours. I won't be gone forever so don't worry about me. 

Amy Rose 

After reading it once Rouge grabbed the note to go find Shadow. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Shadow himself was wondering what his next move would be. Finally making up his mind he prepared to leave when Rouge stopped him. 

"What? She's gone?" he asked after hearing what she had to say. Then received the note and read. "Oh no..." 

"What?" asked Rouge. "What's wrong with that?" 

Shadow shook his head. "I know where she went and It's not safe." he said and looking at Rouge he added. "I must go to her." and sped away before the perplexed bat could get another word in edgewise. 

He didn't stop until he reached the place where Sonic had been lain to rest. Sure enough Amy was standing at the grave site, flowers in her hand and tears in her eyes. 

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_suppressed by all my childish fears._

She jumped when she heard Shadow approach nearly dropping the bunch of daisies she had gathered. Quickly wiping away the tears in an effort to look presentable. 

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave,_

"Amy?" he quietly called as she turned to look at him. 

_'cause your presence still lingers here_

_and it won't leave me alone._

"Shadow..." she said in a choked voice. "I- I'm..." 

_These wounds won't seem to heal..._

He carefully made his way towards her, softly pressing his finger to her mouth. "Shh... I understand." he said as she looked up at him in shock. 

Her expression soon changed to one of sorrow as he allowed her to fall into his strong arms which carefully circled around her body. 

_This pain is just too real..._

"I'm sorry..." she said feeling the tears return. "I'm so sorry Shadow..." she tried to sniff them away but to no avail. 

"It's alright, Amy." he said. "You're allowed to cry." 

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

They stayed in their embrace for what seemed like hours, Shadow never faltering once. Never moving until Amy was ready to talk as he softly brushed away her tears. 

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

"Why...?" she asked. "Why him? It's not fair!" she said feeling a great deal of frustration which needed to escape. 

"Amy, look at me." said Shadow tilting her face towards his. "Life exists in the future, not the past. Do you understand that?" he asked. 

_and I've held your hand through all of these years,_

_but you still have all of me._

"I do... but you can't expect me to just sit here..." she said pulling her knees towards herself. 

_You used to captivate me_

_by your resonating light._

"Of course I'm not, I feel like I should be doing something more as well but I can't..." he said. 

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams._

_Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me._

Amy continued her knee-hug. "Will the pain ever stop?" she asked. "It hurts so much..." 

_These wounds won't seem to heal._

_This pain is just too real._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

Shadow nodded and softly stroked her back. "It will, you just need time to heal. It's a long an painful journey, but going through it again is even harder." he said remembering Maria's death. "I used to think revenge would take care of my problems and make then go away but it only makes it worse. Sonic helped me realize that." 

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_when you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,_

Amy nodded. "why are you being so nice to me?" she asked. "is it because he asked you to be?" 

Shadow shook his head. "No, it's because I want to be." he said lightly clasping her hand in his. 

Amy suddenly realized something. "If it hadn't been for Sonic, you wouldn't be alive today... that's twice now..." 

_and I've held your hand through all of these years,_

_but you still have all of me._

"Yeah," he said. "Sonic lived the way he died, fighting Eggman and protecting those he loved." 

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone._

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along._

Shadow returned Amy to her apartment that day, alerting everyone she was safe. He told her to call him if she needed anything, anything at all. She nodded and thanked him. 

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_and I've held your hand through all of these years,_

_but you still have all of me._

Many months later Amy finally felt ready to face the world and decided to begin by answering the question of a certain black and red hedgehog. 

"Would you like to..." he began, not able to get the words out. 

"Go to... dinner?" Amy suggested. 

He nodded giving her a shy smile. 

Amy giggled. "Pick me up at 7." she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning to leave the blushing hedgehog. 

A/N Finished! It took me long enough eh? Was it worth it? just tell me in the reviews! ^-^ 


End file.
